dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman vs. Erron Black
Rayman from Rayman (Raiando) Takes on Erron Black from Mortal Kombat (ThunderbladeX) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction (Glade of Dreams 0:00-0:25) Erron Black was wandering around Glade of Dreams until he heard a sound of beating. He saw Rayman punching and shooting bunch of Rabbids from bushes. Rayman was about to shoot down the last Rabbid but Erron Black then shoots the plunger out of Rayman’s hands. Rayman: Huh? Erron Black then reloads his revolver and points at Rayman. Erron: So you're the person on here. I'm sorry but they want me to bring you in dead or alive. Rayman: Those Rabbids are trying to take over the world. Erron: Listen I have nothing against you, but I'm here for the money. Rayman: A Bounty, hmmmm? Well looks like I have settle this down, prepare yourself. Erron Black has his revolvers loaded with a bullet with Rayman’s name on it as Rayman tightens his fists. Here We Go!!!! Melee (Gunslinger 0:45-1:45) Erron took the first shot, swiftly whipping out his gun and firing. Rayman was quick on his feet and moved out of the way. Rayman whipped out his magic fists, quickly taking a shot at Erron. The gunslinger moved to the side, not allowing the shot to hit him. Erron threw a sand dial. The glass exploded at Rayman's feet, sending some into his face. Rayman stumbled back, recovering quickly. He switched to super fists and launched it at Erron’s boot. The fist grazed his leg, making blood seep down his leg. Erron jumped back, reacting to the sharp pain in his leg. Rayman took his opportunity to throw one again, but this time, Erron saw it coming. He swiftly dodged the fist and took a quick shot with his gun. Rayman was caught off guard, and was too slow to dodge, the bullet grazing his fist. The pain of the wound made him drop the attack immediately. Rayman recovered as soon as he saw Black move. He grabbed his plunger gun and fired at the gunslinger. The shot missed, due to pain of his hands. The shot was enough to make Black limp back. Erron: Come on Rayman. Your weaker, time for you to give up. Rayman: I will not fall and refuse to eat your bullets. Erron: Well here comes a double helping. Black donned his rifle, and took a quick shot. Rayman quickly dodged the bullet with his Speed. Rayman brought out his rings and threw. Erron narrowly dodged, rolling out of the way. The tree behind him, though, was splintered with a hole. Rayman took another shot, missing Black again. Rayman more frustrated, now having to think of a new plan. Rayman made a terrible mistake, as his other fist was shot, making him drop the rings. Black looked at the bounty Hunter before Rayman rolled behind him. Erron: You're going to leave like that. What a waste of time. Rayman swung, Black swiftly dodging it by rolling. Rayman took another shot at his attacker that being dodged too. Black quickly rolled up, taking a shot at Rayman. Erron threw a bomb, the sand going into the Rayman’s face. He stumbled, falling behind another rock. Erron walked forward, only to almost be blown up by a remote controlled rocket. Erron: Damn it! The blast sent Black through the jungle, the rock shattering and Black going through. Rayman limped through almost calm about something. He was met with not Black, but the jungle view. He limped forward, staring out into the jungle. Rayman: This is where your journey ends! Erron: Not…..yet….partner The silence was cut by a scream. Erron had taken his Tarkatan blade and impaled Rayman in the face with it. K.O. He slid it out of Rayman and watched as his lifeless body fell to the floor of the jungle. He grabbed the poster. Erron: You were quite the money's worth. It's just a business, you will never understand Result Winning Combatant: Rayman: 4 Erron Black: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 13 Details Follow Erron’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights